Past Nightmares
by ariana-kala
Summary: What happens when McGonagall's daughter and her husband are killed? If Morgan (the granddaughter) is brought to Hogwarts for her safety? What happens if McGonagall has Wood watching Morgan? What happens if the past comes to claims Morgan? Will Wood or any
1. The Crash

Disclaimer:  
  
I wish I had something to do with H.P. but I didn't. Oh well. I'm writing this purely for entertainment as in fun reading) value. This I hope people will enjoy. I'll get chapters done when I do. Just remember I do thi for fun and Sean Biggerstaff is a freaking hotty! Boy, he is THE sexist man alive; I just had to get that out. People who come close are Vincent from Angel and Orlando from Lord of the Rings. I have a very weak spot for guys with accents what can I say? My friend claims when I get married, the guy's going to have long hair and have an accent. Yep. Ok, here is the story... (It starts in the first movie a few days before the Quidditch match. When Wood comes in, it is after he is "knocked out" from the Bludger. I tweaked it a bit. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, don't bother to review.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried down the corridors of Hogwarts. Glancing at the clock, she hurried out into the open space where Hagrid's cottage sat. Knocking at the door, she waited impatiently until she heard him say come in. She pushed the door open and was greeted by the warmth of his cottage. She saw Hagrid sitting on his couch with Fang sleeping in front if it. Closing the door behind her she hurried in.  
  
"Hagrid, I need to ask something of you."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, you look distressed. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my daughter, Arna. There was an accident. She and her husband were killed. I need you to go and pick up my granddaughter. Morgan was hurt. Can you pick her up for me?"  
  
"McGonagall, where is she being held?"  
  
"At Kelsar Hospital."  
  
"Tell Dumbledore that I'm going to Kelsar."  
  
"I already told him."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring her back safe."  
  
(Three days later...)  
  
"McGonagall, you're going to wear a path in the carpet if you continue this." Input a voice. Professor McGonagall spun around and came face to face with Dumbledore.   
  
"Sorry, It's just that..."  
  
"You're nervous, I know. Don't worry McGonagall, she'll be fine."  
  
"That's what I thought when I sent Arna to the Untied States after she graduated. She and Finnigen were so happy when they told me the news. I got pictures every few months. Remember her visits every few years? Now she's gone."  
  
Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine." Just then an owl screeched, telling of someone nearing. "See, here is Hagrid now."  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried to the doors of Hogwarts. She opened them to Hagrid carrying someone. He hurried in and she closed the doors behind him. "What happened?"  
  
"She fell asleep from the drugs they put into her system. She didn't allow anyone to touch her so they knocked her out. She's been in and out of consciousness for the past few days."  
  
"Why did it take so long?"  
  
"Her bloody doctors wanted to make sure she would be fine for transport. McGonagall, she refused any treatment."  
  
She gasped and slid into step as Hagrid hurried to the school McGonagall. He placed her on one of the beds. McGonagall got a look at her granddaughter. There were cuts and bruises marring her face. She guessed where whole body had them. She leaned forward and gently touched her cheek.  
  
"Please wake up Madam Pomfrey please Dumbledore. I wish to get my granddaughter cleaned up." Dumbledore left her alone holding her granddaughter's hand.  
  
(After another day...)  
  
She woke up groggy. Not knowing where she was, not caring where she was. She watched as her parents were killed, and wasn't able to stop it. She thought at first she was dead, but when she woke up to doctors, she refused their help. She just wanted to die. The light hurt her eyes. Closing her eyes, she tried to will herself back to sleep. That was before she heard someone's voice.   
  
"Bloody Bludger." The voice was male. Suddenly she stiffened and waited to see if this person was trying to kill her too. "Broke my fuckin' arm."  
  
Another voice interrupted him. "Please watch your language Mr. Wood. I'll ignore that comment because of your current state."  
  
"It's broken in three bloody places!"  
  
"It will be broken in more places if you don't hold still for me while I get the proper materials to bind that." The footsteps faded and all she heard was the muttering of the person.  
  
Squinting she opened one eye, then two. She glanced over in the direction the voice came from and found herself beginning to roll over. Before she could stop herself, she went straight off the side of the bed. Landing with a thunk, she swore. Pushing herself up, she found herself sitting on her legs on a very cold floor. She glanced at what she was wearing. Her jeans and her flannel. She checked to see if she still had on her white shirt underneath the flannel, which she did. Ok, mostly everything was in order. She groped the side of the bed and pulled herself up. Her legs were still weak, which didn't surprise her. She was getting more used to the light and tried to look around. She found herself in a large white room with many beds. They were tiny, which was the cause of her rolling off. She glanced at the one a few beds down and on the opposite side of the room. On the bed was a young man wearing red and brown gear. He watched her. She looked back at him before speaking.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
"In the infirmary," the guy replied looking confused.  
  
"I know that, but WHERE?"  
  
"Hogwarts School," he said looking confused.  
  
"Hogwarts," she said and then it hit her. "McGonagall."  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall teaches here."  
  
Suddenly a woman clad in a white rob walked in. "Mr. Wood, I found both.... Oh you're awake." She saw Morgan. "I'll got get the professor." Hurrying she left the room.  
  
A headache began to build up on her. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes. All she saw were her parents screaming. That's all she saw when she was sleeping. Her eyes came open as she remembers what happened. Quickly she muttered a spell and a mirror suddenly appeared in her hand. She heard a gasp from the young man but ignored it. She looked at herself. Most of the bruising was gone, but some still marred her cheek. The cuts were gone. Before she could check anything else she heard footsteps. Glancing up she saw the same woman from before, but now there stood her grandmother next to her. There was tension in her face and she could see the relief in her eyes. She dropped the mirror. As it shattered on the ground, she launched herself across the room. Her grandmother caught her in the embrace. Deep sobs racked her body as she was held close to the only family she had left.  
  
(As McGonagall held her weeping granddaughter...)  
  
She hurried Morgan back to the bed. Seating her on it, she sat on the other end. Gripping her hands, she looked at her only link left to her daughter. She produced a handkerchief out of her sleeve and handed it to her. "Morgan, it's good to have you back."  
  
"They're dead Nana, dead and there was nothing I could do." She began to rock to keep herself from crying. McGonagall had witnessed the same thing in her own daughter and it made her heart break. "I don't know what happened. We were on our way here. Mother was so happy to be coming to visit again. She missed you so. Something stopped the train. There was this horrible screeching noise. Suddenly all the windows imploded. It looked like we were in a tornado. Something entered. It's hard to describe."  
  
Her hand moved from her granddaughter's hand. Before it could reach her cheek, Morgan's hand stopped it. "Please, there was so much blood and screams. You don't need to see and hear it."  
  
Her heart ached to hear this. Swiftly she pulled her granddaughter into her arms and held her. Morgan began to relax. Quickly she muttered a spell and before Morgan could notice or argue, she was asleep. She laid her out and covered her. Kissing her forehead before standing up. She saw Madam Pomfrey finishing up with Oliver Wood. She walked over to his bed and watched as he drank the last of the potion.   
  
"You're stuck her for the night Mr. Wood. Please try to get some rest." Madam Pomfrey told him before hurrying off.  
  
"So Wood, how are you feeling?"  
  
"The Bludger decided to break my arm in three places. Not to mention Madam Pomfrey wanted to add a break herself." He watched her intently. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everyone has known for the last few days my daughter was coming here with her family. She does that once every few years. This time she was frightened Wood. Four days ago Hagrid brought my granddaughter back from Kelsar. She was found barely alive when my daughter and her husband were found dead."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." Wood said sincerely. She moved her hand and gripped his.  
  
"I know. You're such a good boy Wood. I have to ask you not to mention anything about Morgan to anyone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I knew I could count on you. Don't worry about her waking you up. She'll sleep through the whole night nightmare free." She released his hand. "Please get anyone if anything suspicious happens."  
  
"Will do Professor." Before she got up he asked her something. "One thing Professor, is she staying for the remainder of the year?"  
  
"I don't know Wood. I'm really not certain about anything anymore." She left him by patting his hand once more. She glanced at her granddaughter as she waked away from Wood's bed. "Sleep well Morgan, and sweet dreams."  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
What woke him up was the sun creeping through the windows. The first thing her knew was that something bright was in his face. Turning over, he tried to ignore it. It kept annoying him like it was someone slapping him. He opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. Turning over he focused on the bed which Professor McGonagall's granddaughter slept. It was empty.  
  
(Duh, duh, duh!!!) 


	2. The Snitch

"You lost what?!" Professor McGonagall said as Wood told her what happened.  
  
"I don't know what happened! I'm a bloody light sleeper, so I should have woken up. But no, I wake up to find her missing. I looked around a bit before I called you. No one else knows she's missing."  
  
Her hands were being rung together. "That girl is going to get in so much trouble, I can feel it." She took a breath before speaking. "There is one thing I can try before we get Hagrid in here."  
  
She muttered something beneath her breath and suddenly a vine appeared where she should have been sleeping. It grew quickly as it weeved down and off the bed. Slowly it made its way across the room. Until it hit the closet. It stopped before the third one. McGonagall smiled before muttering another spell, which caused it to disappear. She slowly opened the closet. It was empty. She closed the door and tried opening it again. Nothing.  
  
"Now that's strange," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Maybe the vine was wrong. There's nothing in there." Wood pointed out.  
  
"Why of course there's nothing in there! That's what we're meant to see." She pulled the door open and waved her hand in front of it. Something shimmered and in faded Morgan. She was asleep propped in the corner with her knees up to her chest. "My poor baby."  
  
Professor McGonagall leaned forward and pulled the sleeping girl into her arms. She turned to face a very confused Wood. "What was that spell?"  
  
"Oh, the one where Morgan was invisible? That's just her natural response to danger."  
  
"But that only occurs in..."  
  
"Elves, I know Wood." Gazing down at the girl, she moved her hair from around her ears and showed him what needed to be shown. "Her father was an elf."  
  
"What else haven't you told me?"  
  
"Wood, you are too bright for your own good. I see your arm is healed very nicely. You can go back to the Gryffindor common room and get some rest."  
  
"Do you need anymore help?"  
  
"Maybe later." Professor McGonagall left the hospital ward carrying her grandchild.  
  
(After two days of settling in and a tour...)  
  
The place was pretty boring compared to her last choice of schools. Nana sent her on the mother of complete tours. She wasn't impressed. She didn't care to be. She wanted to go home. Every time she remembered that, it hit her that she had no home. Sighing she watched as Hagrid dragged something from the back of his cottage to the front. It was a box. Frowning, she watched him do this until he got to her. He looked at her and straightened up.  
  
"Looks like you need a pick me up." He gestured to the box, "Open it."  
  
"Open it?" she looked at him. "What's in it?"  
  
"You'll see. Open it."  
  
She got down on her knees and glanced at him once more before opening it. Suddenly something sprang out and hit her square in the chest. Still nervous, she yelped as she was knocked over. Soon she found herself face to face with the most interesting blue eye and green eye. She pushed herself off the ground and noticed it was a kitten. It seemed to be a black kitten, until she pet it. Then suddenly it's wings opened and they were the most beautiful shade of silver. The kitten then proceeded to change colors. She became a deep red color but kept her silver wings.  
  
"What type of cat is this?"  
  
"One of a kind. Her mother was a mood cat, they turn different colors with different moods, while her father was a winged cat."  
  
"Neither are common are they?"  
  
"No. I found her a week ago. Both parents were dead so I brought her in. When we came back, I figured you could help each other."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Heal."  
  
Looking at the cat she sighed. As her mood shifted, so did the cats. She became a dark blue. "I don't think I can keep her. Nana may not allow it."  
  
"So we have to convince her to then." He patted her shoulder and offered her a hand up. She eyed it before giving in. it was the first time in days she allowed anyone who wasn't her grandmother to touch her. Suddenly something flew past her. With her instincts, she spun and caught it in mid air. "What the bloody hell was that?"  
  
"Good question," she muttered as she opened her palm. In there rested a small gold ball. There were two wings on either side. It beat them a few times before they disappeared. Frowning she showed Hagrid. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Well, I'll be. You caught the blasted Snitch."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Snitch, it's in this game we play. Quidditch, but you wouldn't know about that being raised in the states." He picked it out of her palm. "There must be a team practicing." He tossed it to her in mid-air, which she caught. "You'd better go return it."  
  
Looking at him with the why me look, she sighed. "Where would they be practicing?"  
  
"Over in the Quidditch Field. Don't worry, I'll go with you to see that you don't get lost."  
  
(After interrogating Hagrid about Quidditch...)  
  
They came across the field. It was huge, almost four times as large as a football field. She watched as seven people zoomed about on brooms. Knowing what it was like to fly, she remembered what it was like. She preferred going as a falcon herself. Soon a person on a broom came down to see what they were doing. The person on top she recognized but couldn't place him. When he started talking was when she did.  
  
"Hagrid, nice to see you out here. I see you brought the little McGonagall..."  
  
She interrupted before anything else could be said. "It's LeFay, Morgan LeFay. Where I come from it's rude to speak of a person when they are right there."  
  
"Sorry it's just..."  
  
"Whatever look, I want you to keep an eye on your balls. That sounded so wrong in so many ways but ignore that fact. Just listen. Next time it comes close to hitting me, it'll be gone."  
  
Looking truly confused Wood spoke, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your Snitch or whatever you call it." She pulled it out of one of her pockets in her bibs and tossed it to him. He caught it. "Keep an eye on it. Because if I catch that blasted thing near me, I'll take it with me as a souvenir."  
  
"You caught the Snitch?"  
  
"And I wasn't even on a broom. May be you are the one who needs practice."  
  
Before Wood could say anything, Hagrid interrupted. "Now children. No need to get our tail feathers ruffled. Wood, we came to return the Snitch, we guessed you'd miss it." Turning to Morgan, "Let's go see what the professor has to say about the wee one."  
  
Remembering the cat perched on her shoulder, she moved her hand to pet it. "Fine Hagrid. Enjoy the rest of your practice and remember what I said." She was turning around when another ball flew past her. She ducked, as the ball would have hit her in the head. Wood gasped. She flipped her hair back and cursed under her breath. "Like I said, keep your balls under control. That ball will get someone killed."  
  
"Bludgers have never killed anyone here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good for them." She dusted off her jeans and picked the kitten up. That kitten had been thrown off her shoulder and hid behind her legs. It swiftly turned a deep red color. Before Morgan could do anything, Hagrid took her by the arm.  
  
"Well Wood, was nice seeing you again. I must get mistress McGonagall back inside. Tis not good for her to been seen yet. That's what ol' Dumbledore says." Hagrid pulled the girl along after him. 


End file.
